Vertigo/Guide
|Scenario = Bomb defusal }} Vertigo ''(de_vertigo)'' is a map that does not favor rushing players as large groups of enemies can be coming around the corners and newcomers will have a hard time in memorizing all the routes in the map. Overview Patient and experienced players will have a better chance of survival and victory due to the dangers of rushing. Snipers are commonly found at the ramp and the stairwell, so be sure to watch out for camping spots. Close-ranged weaponry are the primary armaments for players on this map, specializing in submachine guns, assault rifles, shotguns, knives (for silent kills behind enemy lines), and machine guns will allow a player to gain an advantage in the map. Smoke grenades and flashbangs do an excellent job in allowing team members to breach through an area. One of the most common rushing tactics implemented in this map for the Counter-Terrorists include skillfully jumping from the CT Spawn Zone into the Terrorist Spawn Zone. Vertigo offers a unique competitive experienced unlike most of the more popular maps. With proper tactics and control, the Terrorists can easily outsmart the Counter-Terrorists. It's worth noting that with the easy hearing of footsteps in this map, fake site rushes can make or break a round depending on the number of enemies on your arrival. With the amount of tactics, strategies, and boosts, Vertigo is sometimes referred to by many players who main the map as "the most competitive map in the game." Be sure to watch where you step in this map. Avoid standing or facing at an edge when engaging enemies because the C4 will always drop forward. If you die while facing towards an edge, the C4 will drop below the map and can cause a huge problem for your team. However, this is a non-issue in the Global Offensive version, as it is updated with triggers that will return the dropped C4 back to the playable area. There are some areas that players and bots can take a lot of fall damage. Even if you do not fall off the map, you still can potentially die from falling off from some high areas. de_vertigo.png Hot spots 'Outside/Ramp' *In less than 10 seconds of the first round, the Terrorists may choose to quickly rush to get to the top of the ramp and gain equal leveling as the Counter-Terrorists. However, some of the Counter-Terrorists may attempt to do the same thing, by surrounding the perimeter of the ramp, and the situation will either favor the Terrorists or the Counter-Terrorists. *Unless the Terrorists were fast enough to quickly ascend to the higher ground levels, the Counter-Terrorists can simply shoot and throw grenades, such as the HE grenade, at the enemy from above. It's possible that CTs will spam HE grenades to the ramp to temporarily deny the area. However, in some occasions, the Terrorists can outnumber the opposing force and can breach through to plant the bomb at bombsite A, especially the bots tends to group up and attempt to massacre the defenders above. *Snipers are mainly found in the upper sections of the ramp. 3~4 snipers can easily defeat the Terrorists below. Campers normally hide behind the crates and wait to hear the footsteps of enemies in order to ambush them. **Because of this, players tend to avoid them by either jumping off to reach the lower parts of the ramp or walk around the area. If there are no present enemies, then the fighting may have occurred nearby the stairwell or at the bombsites. *Terrorist bots have a tendency to bunch up and head for the ramp in large numbers. Due to this, if the CTs don't defend bombsite A with sufficient team members, they can easily be overrun by the enemy. *In Global Offensive, there is a ladder at the bottom of the ramp, thus creating an alternative route up the ramp that avoids enemies at the middle and upper sections of the ramp. However, the act of climbing up the ladder exposes the player to them. So take extreme caution when climbing up the ladder. de_vertigo0000 Ramp.png de_vertigo0001 Ramp-2nd view.png de_vertigo0002 Ramp-3rd view.png de_vertigo0003 Ramp-4th view.png de_vertigo0027 Ramp-facing the hallway.png de_vertigo0004 Hallway-facing the ramp.png 'Stairwell' *Similar to the ramp, players exercise caution when ascending up the stairwell since the area offers no cover if enemies are waiting above to shoot at enemies, especially if there are sniper-campers waiting from above. Hence, walking, not running, is how veteran players move through the stairwell as rushing can lead to catastrophic consequences. *If you want to traverse through this area, be sure to listen for footsteps or other emitted noise. Carefully judge on how you will react in order to properly adapt to the situation as it can save you from being eliminated. Hearing any sudden movement can allow you to predict an ambush and potential retaliation. Furthermore, escape is another option and can permit another chance to attack or infiltrate from another angle.. *Whenever combat occurs, players will not hang around for long around the staircase and seek cover since the stairs will make players to become the main center of the enemy's attention. *Campers can be hiding from above, nearby the entrances/exits from the upper and lower floors, or behind some crates and opaque objects. To be sure, always throw a flashbang or a smoke grenade, into the stairwell before entering or exiting, if you are being pursued by the opposing force from behind. *Portable bathrooms added in Global Offensive can be used to hide players, allowing them to set up an ambush or "save" their weapons (when victory is nearly impossible) for the next round. de_vertigo0019 Stairwell.png de_vertigo0020 Stairwell-2nd view.png de_vertigo0021 stairwell 3rd view.png de_vertigo0022 Stairwell 4th view.png de_vertigo0023 Stairwell-5th view.png de_vertigo0024 Stairwell-6th view.png de_vertigo0025 Stairwell-7th view.png 'Bombsite A/B/The Ladder' *Although the Counter-Terrorist spawn in Bombsite A, there is a door that leads to bombsite B and a ladder nearby them that allows the CTs to descend to the Terrorist spawn zone. *If the C4 has been planted in Bombsite A, it may be likely that a Terrorist is camping in the upper room with the ladder and can ambush the Counter-Terrorist team. *Generally, the CTs have two choices: they can either camp in either bombsite or rush to engage the enemy. If they have lost the previous round, camping will be a more favorable option for some of the CTs. *Both bombsites contain numerous hiding spots thus the terrorists must approach these sections with caution. Flashbangs are used frequently to assist in eliminating any member of the enemy who had arranged an ambush. *The door that connects both bombsites are heavily observed, especially when the bomb is ticking away. Often times, when someone does use the door, assailants will immediately fire their weapons at the door. Rarely, players can be skilled enough to open the door, quickly move out of the way, and throw a grenade to break the formation and concentration of camping enemies. (Note that smoke grenades may not provide sufficient cover as whenever the door is opened, it emits a loud noise thus alerting enemies.) *As mentioned above, Terrorist bots have a tendency to bunch up and head for the ramp in overwhelming numbers. Due to this, if the CTs don't defend bombsite A with sufficient team members, they can easily be overrun by the enemy thus allowing they plant the bomb and easily killing renaming CTs. Always command the bot to camp this area. As this also allows the bots rush to the bombsite B more easily. de_vertigo0011 Bombsite A.png|Bombsite A de_vertigo0012 Bombsite A 2nd view.png de_vertigo0017 Bombsite B-2nd view.png|Bombsite B de_vertigo0016 Bombsite B.png de_vertigo0018 Bombsite B-3rd view.png *The ladder is rarely used and the rooms serve better for concealing purposes or for escape (if you need to run away from the top as the lower part of the ladder is broken). The reason is that if players do use the ladder to descend below, enemies can ambush them and escape is nearly impossible, unless someone threw a flashbang down the ladder. *If teammates are available, two or more players can work together to allow other team members to use the ladder from below. To do this, a team member must crouch beneath the broken ladder and others players can now jump on that crouching player to reach the ladder. This can be very crucial later in a round, especially when the bomb has to be planted or defused within a time limit. *In the first few seconds of a round, a few Terrorists may camp in the lower room of the ladder area and prepare for the aggressive Counter-Terrorists who descends the ladder. *Any Counter-Terrorist that climbs down the ladder or Terrorist that climbs up the ladder (with the assistance of teammates) at the beginning of the round are easy targets due to being very near the enemy spawn. de_vertigo0010 Maintenance Room-above.png|Maintenance Room from above de_vertigo0007 Maintenance Room-below.png|Ditto, from below de_vertigo0008 Maintenane Room-below-2nd view.png de_vertigo0009 Maintenance Room-below-3rd view.png Other Areas 'Hallways/Middle' Normally after the fighting has ended in the stairwell, these pathways can be littered with either survivors who have barely escaped from their ordeal or rushing players who may feel "empowered" if they were able to take down some enemies from earlier. Sniper weaponry are rarely observed, due to the restricted amounts of space and cover, and close-ranged weapons give users a more solid chance of surviving. Once again, grenades are thrown around corners to ensure that the users have a better footground in combat. If anyone was affected by this, the players can either fire at approaching enemies or retreat, making the enemy believe that no one was there. If the bomb has been planted, players will no longer focus in staying in these areas for too long and head to the bombsite with the C4. de_vertigo0004 back hall.png|Back Hall de_vertigo0014 Long Hall.png|Long Hall de_vertigo0015 Long Hall-2nd view.png de_vertigo0026 Middle.png|Middle de_vertigo0003 middle.png|Middle Terrorist Spawn Zone The Terrorist spawn zone does not contain much combat activity unless Counter-Terrorists have descended the ladder. de_vertigo0005 T spawn zone.png de_vertigo0006 T spawn-2nd view.png Easter Egg: (CS 1.6 only) To view this easter egg, you must be on spectator mode and travel to the area below Bombsite B and the spot behind the inaccessible door in the Terrorist Spawn Zone. de_vertigo0006 easter egg.png|Cat in a jail de_vertigo0007 easter egg-2nd view.png|Step into my worlds. --Barney (aka n@rby) de_vertigo0008 map creator message.png|A sign from the map creator, which reads "de_vertigo. Map by Barney. Fragged101@yahoo.com Custom textures by Telnets." Category:Map guides